The Power Of Love
by NeonNavyWriter
Summary: He is still looking for his true love even after this long time, after these millenniums. Rated M just to be sure. Start at the quest to save Artemis. Warning: AU. OOC!Naruto, Strong!Naruto. Naruto x ?
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

**Hey guys it's NeonNavy here. I'm going to be starting a new story. I hope you will enjoy it. I'm not very good at writing and I would love if someone would Beta this story or my other two stories as well...Pm if you want to beta one of them. I will try to upload quite often but I have school and the last tests before summer holiday... Enjoy:**

"Hey" -Speaking

 _'I'm so tired'_ -Thinking

 _ **And so it began...-**_ Reading texts, books….

" **Hey human"- Animals, Sentient beings, godly beings and Tailed beasts talking  
**

' **Stop it'- Animals, Sentient beings, godly beings and Tailed beasts thinking**

 ***1 month later*- Time skips**

* * *

He has been around for a long time, since the beginning of the world. He has seen civilizations grow and fall. He has been disguised as women and men alike through out his long life... He has sired many children, but they didn't have his powers but they became famous people for example Winston Churchill, Genghis Khan, Oba Nobunaga and Nelson Mandela with many more... He is the ancient being that everyone fears. He is Naruto Uzumaki! Also know as the Ramen God (Named by himself) with many more aliases. We will follow him on his journey through hardships and trials...

 **This is The Power Of Love!**

* * *

 **I hope you liked my little beginning. I'm sorry if it's so short but I was running out of Ideas for a prologue, so I made this. Don't worry, the story will start next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Reveal

****Hey guys it's NeonNavy here. This is the first chapter:D It may come up a bit later because I have last test and stuff that's important in school. I hope you enjoy. I will keep up the poll on my profile and you will get the results in chapter 2 or 3...It probably will be harem but if it will be harem I will do so there is max 5 in it... I already have one on my mind and that is Hestia. So you guys can decide the others/other. I will put up a poll. On the poll for if Naruto shall have a harem, Yes is winning 16-0. Go vote everyone:D I'm sorry if I had any spelling errors or grammar errors...****

* * *

 **Review corner:**

 **JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91: I hope also that I will execute it well. I wrote in the prologue that he had taken many forms, female and male. So he had a child with Poseidon(I know it's not very nice thinking about it) So yeah...**

 **kira444: Yes, I know. I won't rush the relationship, or at least try not to. Thanks for the review:D**

 **BigBoySpartan: Vote in the poll:D**

 **bladetri: What do you like? Thanks anyway if you like the story so far even if it just has one chapter as of now.**

 **Pat123: NO! I'm not doing any Yaoi! You probably mean Itachi x Naruto? Nope, never going to do Yaoi!**

 **Tsuchikami: Ok, I will see what it will be...I have never tried to do a lemon so if I try it probably will be bad...:p Is she your favorite character?**

 **mickaelbu: I have no idea what a "Harel" is but I suspect you mean harem right? Go vote in the poll:D**

 **Halariel and anasaffandi: Don't worry, if there is going to be a harem story it won't be a huge one (Max 5) and they will have romantic feelings. No "Spread the legs when he breathes..." I personally like harem stories but only if there is some relationships and it doesn't go straight to the point or it takes a long time for the feelings to build up and the other one to realizes the other ones feelings.**

 **Stratos263: Thanks, I try my best:D**

 **masterofthefangs: Go vote in the poll, probably will be a harem based on the poll...**

* * *

 **Chapter's Song: We are number one (Remix) by SayMaxWell and MiatriSs**

 **Chapter's Game: Terraria**

 **Chapter's Story: None:p**

 **Chapter's Reviewer: Tsuchikami**

* * *

 **Review count...:**

 **1st reviewer: masterofthefangs**

 **5th reviewer: mickaelbu**

 **10th reviewer: JaCk-o'-LaNtErN 91**

* * *

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _ **Reading texts, books…**_

 **"Animals, Sentient beings, Chaos and the Primordial Deities, Tailed beasts talking and Enraged Women(No offense)"**

 **'Animals, Sentient beings, Chaos and the Primordial Deities, Tailed beasts thinking and Enraged Women(No offense)'**

 ***- Time skips***

 _*Jutsus*_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson...I wish I did though…**

 **Beta'd by Poodie**

 **Enjoy:**

* * *

The gods were like they normally were: bickering/fighting with each other over trivial and other matters that was unnecessary.  
Zeus and Hera were arguing about Zeus being unfaithful and Hera wanting to kill his demigods. Apollo and Artemis was arguing like a normal pair of twins of who was older than the other one. Ares was trying to kiss Aphrodite, but couldn't because she was putting on A LOT of perfume and makeup which made some sort of perfume barrier that kept Ares away, while Hephaestus was tinkering with some scrap metal and trying to build a new weapon. Hermes was making business deals on his phone, and Demeter was eating cereals and mumbling about cereals. Poseidon and Athena were fighting and calling each other names and taunting each other -everyone thought that they were secret lovers, they even made bets on it. Hades was messing with some souls that were in the Field of Punishment. Dionysus was intoxicated and there was about 10 empty bottles of beer. Hestia was tending to the Hearth as usual, when she finally had enough.

"ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH HEARING YOU FIGHTING EVERY TIME!" The other gods began to sweat, because they all knew that she was the most powerful one of them -or at least give the big three a run for their money.

"But..." Zeus began, but Hestia cut him off

"NO BUTS!" she shouted with an enraged look on her beautiful face. (A.N: I will write how they look like when Naruto arrives*Iprobablywillwriteitnextchapter*)

"Anyway... aren't we going to have a meeting? Isn't that right Brother?" Hestia said, looking at Zeus with a sickly sweet smile that made her eyes close and a hanya mask appear behind her.(Think of Miya in Sekirei when she gets annoyed on someone *CoughSeoCough*:D)

Everyone became as pale as ghosts; even Hera. They remembered her doing it when they were younger(Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Dionysus, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite) or from their mother Rhea(Zeus, Demeter, Hades, Hera, Poseidon)

"Yes.." Zeus began while he cleared his throat. "Let's begin this meeting."

The meeting by went well. Mostly because they didn't want to annoy Hestia.

"Meeting adjourned," Zeus said. Everyone began to either talk with others or teleported somewhere: either their temple or to earth to either get another demigod or to just walk around.

 *** 2.5 months, 2 days, 45 minutes and 29 seconds later***

Percy was tired, he didn't have much energy left because he had fought so many monsters. They were close to the hill where Artemis was holding the sky on her shoulders. He could hear Zoë shouting, "We will save thee, My Lady!".

"No you will not," Atlas said while he summoned some of his underlings which captured them.

'I think this is where I will die,' Zoë thought sadly. Suddenly they heard a male voice

"I think this is enough!"

They looked up and saw a handsome young man that had a golden aura around him and golden flames were licking at him. He had six magatama round his neck together with a green gemstone between two green pearls. His spiky yellow- almost golden hair seemed to defy gravity. He wore a white kimono with the kanji for Ten-Tails, Shinju and Shinigami, black ninja trousers with some pouches, and wooden sandals. His build was lean -like a swimmers (some girls blushed at that)- with a face devoid of baby fat. He was quite tall and looked to be about 18 years old. He also had whisker-like marks on his face, three on either side of his nose. The girls there summarized him to be sexy and handsome an Adonis. They also thought that he was sculpted from a god with those big, strong looking arms and his body build, meant for both speed and strength. The men/boys thought, 'Oh, great another ladies man,' while sighing or getting jealous.

 ***A few moments before Naruto revealed himself***

"Hmm...This is interesting...Interesting indeed." He muttered out loud. He had watched them fight against Landon and saw the dark brown girl, with the tiara, get bitten by him, but hid it from her companions. That was two hours ago. Now they were fighting Atlas and losing -badly. He could see the fear on their faces and the smug smirk on the titans' ugly ones. He could see that Artemis was beginning to struggle with holding up the sky. He decided that it was the time to intervene because they had such a bright future ahead of them. He vanished in golden flames.

 ***Now***

"Let them go or I will..." Naruto said, leaving his threat hanging.

"Or you will what..? Kill me? Dress me up in a tutu? Ha, I don't think so," Atlas said while laughing loudly with his booming voice. Everyone got creeped out, because when he said "Dress me up in a tutu", he had a tone of his voice that made the boys uncomfortable because he sounded like a pedophile...

"Dude, chill out. I don't swing that way," Naruto said with a blank face. Atlas became angry because they thought he was gay and/or a pedophile. It didn't help that the blasted demigods began to either snicker or to hold in their laughter. Even his own underlings held in their own laughs as did the hunter and Artemis, even though hers was a bit strained.

'Who does he think he is?! I'm Atlas the Titan of Strength, he is probably just a puny demigod,' Atlas thought angrily.

"Who do you think you are?" Atlas shouted in rage at him.

Naruto had an amused look on his face together with a little smirk. That made Atlas even more angry.

"Who I am is of no matter, but if you really want to know..." Naruto said while pretending to think.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to kick your ass..." The blonde said with a smirk on his face

"I will find your hamster and I will kill it by strangling it with my bare hands! "(If you get the reference, you get a cyber cookie:D It's modified by me) Atlas shouted while getting his javelin ready to throw at Naruto. Naruto began to form a little orb in his right hand which grew after a bit and got the shape of a fuma shuriken**, and he drew his hand back and threw it at Atlas while shouting, "*Fūton: Rasenshuriken*!"

When the attack came screeching towards Atlas he thought nothing about it. But when it made contact with him, it exploded on impact and a big wind vortex was created which sent out a lot of small wind blades in the vortex. When the vortex stopped and the dust settled, everyone could see Atlas with a lot of injuries. He had a lot of small cuts, he was missing one arm and was bleeding out of his mouth. He had third-degree burns all over his body and he had lost all his hair and clothes. His penis had disintegrated in the explosion(NeonNavy: Ouch, that must hurt...), and you could see bits of him laying around.

"O..uc..h" Atlas groaned. Everyone looked mortified, even those that had seen death before. Naruto went forward and healed Atlas and levitated him towards where Artemis was holding the sky. He made so they switched places and woke him up.

"Damn you. I'll be back," Atlas said with a vengeful face and a hateful glare towards the team and Naruto. Naruto waved to Atlas and turned his attention towards Zoë and began to extract the poison from her wound and heal her mother minor ones. She was unconscious and he said to Artemis,  
"She will be okay, but she needs to have some rest."

"Can you lead us somewhere safe miss Artemis?" Naruto asked. Artemis nodded tiredly and motioned with her hands.

"Yes, follow me, man," Artemis was too tired and she didn't feel like arguing with him. The others followed her and Naruto, who was carrying Zoë bridal style. When they had left, they missed the figure in the shadows.

'My love...' the mysterious figure thought while sighing.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for me. I hope you have enjoyed it. I don't know how long you want the chapters word wise. 1k, 5k? Who is this mysterious person? No one knows...**

 **Sorry if this chapter was too short, but I have some exams soon that's very important. But I felt that I had to write this small chapter for you :D**

 **NeonNavy out!**

* * *

 **The Dictionary Place:**

 **Shodaime's necklace: This necklace is rumored that if you sell it you could buy three mountains.**

 **Fuma Shuriken: A Fuma Shuriken has the same form as a normal shuriken but is around four times the size of a normal shuriken**


	3. AN Small Filler

**A.N Filler**

 **I forgot to write this in the last chapter, it isn't on the day it happened but is as soon as I could write it…. So here you have it:**

 **I give my condolences to the families and friends of the victims of the Manchester Terrorist Attack on the Ariana Grande Concert. I pay my respects. #prayformanchester**

 **#prayforthemanchestervictims**

 **Rest In Peace…**

 **NeonNavy**


	4. Chapter 3- The Meeting

****Hey guys it's NeonNavy here. I'm sorry if it's up a bit late, but I have been unable to write any chapters because I got a ball hard straight on my finger so I injured it and I had to have a bandage around that finger and another finger and that made so that I couldn't write as good and because I soon finish school Yay:D. The poll will be up for 1 chapter more then I will give the results. Yes is leading by a lot! Everyone vote please I'm sorry if I had any spelling errors or grammar errors… Oh yeah, nearly forgot, Thanks for the 50 follows and favorites.****

* * *

 **Review corner:**

 **mrenteria99: Thanks for the tips bro. I will take it into consideration**

 **bladetri: Thanks:D**

 **Tsuchikami: Thanks… Ok I will try to write like 3k or maybe even 4k. Depends how much I feel like writing**

 **Owen Prior: Haha funny one:D**

 **WhoAskedYou: Ok….**

 **FangTheWolf22: Thanks for the support bro:) I like that you like he is the self proclaimed ramen god**

 **KakeruPB: Ok…:/I'm sorry but I said that I'm sorry if there is any grammar errors**

 **Fjbal17x: Ok...and Ok…...**

* * *

 **Chapter's Song: Neon Lights by Demi Lovato and First of the year (Equinox) by Skrillex**

 **Chapter's Reviewer: Owen Prior**

* * *

 **Review count...:**

 **20th reviewer: KakeruPB**

* * *

"Speaking"

 _'Thinking'_

 _Reading texts, books…_

" **Animals, Sentient beings, Chaos and the Primordial Deities, Tailed beasts talking and Enraged Women(No offense)"**

' **Animals, Sentient beings, Chaos and the Primordial Deities, Tailed beasts thinking and Enraged Women(No offense)'**

 ***- Time skips***

 ***Jutsu and Techniques***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson...I wish I did though..**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy:**

 **~~~Last time on TPOL~~~**

 _"Can you lead us somewhere safe miss Artemis? Naruto asked. Artemis nodded tiredly and motioned with her hands_

 _"Yes, follow me, man." Artemis was to tired and she didn't feel like arguing with him. The others followed Artemis and Naruto that was carrying Zoë bridal style. When they had left they missed they figure in the shadows._

 _'My love' the mysterious figure thought while sighing._

 **~~~This time on TPOL~~~**

When they had arrived at Artemis hunter camp the hunters came rushing out of the tents, up from some chairs and from training to greet their mistress and the lieutenant because they had felt their mistresses energy signature. They surrounded the group of people while holding their bows drawn and aimed towards the group, mainly towards the crotches of the males. They told Naruto "Drop Zoë, _man_ " a random hunter said with venomously while aiming towards Naruto. They were enjoying the fear of the males but when they saw the _man_ carrying Zoë they became irritated because he was not scared of their threat, he was bored!

"No, I can not do that ladies" Naruto told them. "I have to get her to a medbay or what ever you have here"

"Why are you going to to do that _man?"_ the hunter asked suspiciously. "You won't rape her or sexually assault her when she is on the bed unconscious?"

Naruto looked offended "No, I would never do that!"

"Ok, but we will have someone guard you while you are in our camp..." she said.

"Have one of you guard each person. He doesn't need any guards because he beat Atlas by himself and he healed Zoë from Landon's poison. He will be with me in my tent after he has gone and put Zoë in the infirmary" Artemis said with authority and with a firm voice, but showed also tiredness and a bit of annoyance. She had to begrudgingly respect him

"Yes mistress!" the hunters shouted

Naruto took Zoë to the infirmary and laid her carefully down on a bed. He stroke away some dark brown hair that had gone in her mouth and put a blanket over her well developed and athletic body that was clad in hunter clothes that was torn in some places. He looked in her beautiful black eyes and muttered "I hope you remember me"  
He walked away quietly away from the bed she was in and began to try to find Artemis tent. He couldn't find it. He walked up to a hunter and asked politely "Can you please show me where Artemis tent? The hunter didn't really want to because he is a man but she had to or other wise she would face the wrath of Artemis and her punishments weren't pleasant or fun.

"Yes, it's there. It's the big tent, you can't miss it..." the hunter said

"Well apparently I did." Naruto said while smiling and rubbing the back of his head. He could hear the hunter chuckle a bit. He got surprised but didn't show it. He began walking towards Artemis tent and when he arrived at her tent he knocked on the wooden frame.

"Come in" Artemis called. He went in the tent and _almost_ gasped, the beauty of the tent's interior was rivalled to almost no room he had ever seen/been in. Artemis was sitting on a silver chair with a silver cushion. The walls were black with a star theme and a big moon where the bed was. The bed had a wooden frame with some silver and the blankets and cushions had a star theme. The floor had black and silver mats. There was a lamp hanging from the roof. The roof had also a star theme

' _Wow, I see someone likes silver'_ Naruto said with an anime sweat drop growing on the back of his head.

"What? Don't you like the interior of my tent?" Artemis asked with mock hurt.

"No, no it's beautiful. I like it a lot" Naruto said nervously **(He is still a bit like canon Naruto but not quite as stupid)**

'He didn't get it was a joke..?' Artemis thought. "Anyway, take a seat" she said while motioning towards a chair in front of her. He sat down on the chair in a position he felt was comfortable.

"Tell me who you are and why you came from the sky!" Artemis asked/commanded.

"Whoa, whoa there girl.." Naruto said while he was waving his hands in front of him that became more and more frantic by the second because Artemis was building up with the famous female rage and that's dangerous to even beings like him. "Calm down...Jeez, I'm sorry okay?!".

"Okay" Artemis said with a happy tone and a sweet, innocent smile…

"So why did you want to talk with me Lady Artemis?" Naruto asked with a curious look on his face, unconsciously tilting his head a bit like a puppy begging for food. Artemis nearly let out a giggle because he looked so cute but refrained from doing that because she has a reputation to keep.

"I was wondering who you are and why you decided to help us and save Zoë?" Artemis asked a bit forceful but who could blame her for what Orion did towards her and what happened after that.

"I have been watching over Zoë for quite a while and I decided to intervene before it was to late because even I can't brig dead people back to life without repercussions. That is the universal rules **she** made, after **she** had made all life and living things." Naruto said while shivering a bit while thinking about that blasted woman…

 ***Somewhere else***

A woman was seen eating a cake and suddenly she sneezed two times and dropped her cake on the ground. She pouted "Aww..Now it's spoiled...". Then she suddenly got a murderous aura and began cracking her knuckles while muttering "Who talked about my beautiful face?" "I will thank them and then kill them. Well not if it was my darling" she said swooning at the end of the sentence.

 ***With Naruto***

"So….Do you need anything else Lady Artemis?" Naruto said respectfully and a bit lazy.

"Nar….Never mind. No I do not" Artemis said whiles sighing because she knew that she couldn't make him not talk like a lazy bum, but at least he had **some** respect.

"Then I'll be heading my own way." Naruto said leaving the tent. He came out of the tent and began walking towards the group of demigods and felt like asking them some questions and have them answered.

He noticed that the were staring towards him in awe, confusion and in some cases, fear. He could practically smell the goat boy's fear from Artemis tent. When he made eye contact with the goat boy 'He pissed himself' Naruto thought with disgust.

"Hey, goat boy!" He shouted towards the goat boy…

"Y..yes?" came a weak response from the goat boy

"You may have to change trousers, or go back to diapers" Naruto said with an amused face and began to snicker a little bit which turned into a full blown laughter after seeing his reaction when looking down and smelling a bit. His friends backed quickly away from him.

"Yeah bro. I can smell it from here. Sorry to say Grover but you may have to go somewhere and fix your *ahm* new problem." A boy with black hair and sea green eyes said with sympathy in his eyes.

The newly named Grover ran towards a bush out of the others field of vision while glowing bright red, either with embarrassment or anger. He came back 10 minutes later. He still had his blush on his face, but it was fainter than before.

"I have some questions for you brats." Naruto said/demanded. The group of demigods glanced at each other and came to a silent agreement. The black haired boy stepped forward, it looked like he was their so called leader.

"That's okay with us, but you have to respect that we don't want to answer some of the questions you are going to ask" he said nervously.

"Maybe…." Naruto said with mischief shining in his eyes.  
"But, before I ask the questions I want to know a bit more about you and your group"

"Sure" They said. Naruto sat down on the ground.

"I'll begin" Naruto said.  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was born in Konoha. My likes are quite a lot. My dislikes are not as many as my likes. My hobbies are irrelevant and my dream/dreams is none of your business"  
"Your turn, depressed black haired child." Naruto said.

The boy huffed. "My name is Percy Jackson, I was born in New York and I'm 14 ***** I like blue food and candy, my friends and my mom, fighting monsters and my father Poseidon. I dislike monsters, the Titans, my step father, traitors **Coughlukecough** and rapists. My hobbies are being with my mother, hanging out with my friends, training and eating blue food. My dream/dreams is to have a family one day without war and live happily ever after." "And FYI, I'm not depressed..." The newly named Percy said.

Naruto chuckled. He turned to the next person.  
"Your turn Piss-Boy" He said while pointing at the half-goat, half-human boy. "My name is Grover Underwood, I was born here and I'm 20. I like vegetables, metal cans, the forests and my friends. I dislike meat, saws, monsters, killers and forest killers. My hobbies are walking in the forest, talking with people and playing music. My dream is to live in a forest in tranquillity." Grover said embarrassed.

"Next" Naruto turned to the blonde girl in the group.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, I was born in New York and I'm 14 years old. I like architecture, ancient buildings and statues, my friends and my mother. I dislike my father, monsters, murderers, rapists and Stupid people. My hobbies are building miniature buildings, training, hanging with my friends and talk with my mother. My dream is to become Olympus's architect." Annabeth said with a matter of fact tone.

"Okay, whatever you say." Naruto said. **(Did I miss someone?)**

"Next" He turned to the black haired girl that reminded him of Zeus

"My name is Thalia Grace, was born in my house and I'm 22 years old mentally but 15 physically. I like freedom, fighting monsters, Artemis, a certain someone and my mother. I dislike-no HATE my father **Que Thunder,** rapists, Titan's, tree's and cheaters. My hobbies are being with my friends, training and killing monsters. My dream is to reunite a group of people" Thalia said harshly.

"Okay..."

"Why did you want to know this?" Annabeth asked

"Because someone special did this to me when I was younger" Naruto told her while having a faraway look.

"Who is it?" Percy asked.  
"No one you would know. Anyway I will take my leave for now" Naruto said.

"Wait, you have to come with us to camp half-blood!" Percy exclaimed.

"Hmm…. Maybe I will think about it" Naruto said with a thoughtful look on his face.

 **Annnnd Cut!**

* * *

 **That was all for this chapter. Sorry for not writing more words Tsuchikami but I just wanted to publish this chapter! I would be happy if someone would Beta my story. Will Naruto come to Camp HB or no?**

 **NeonNavy out**

 **01010101010101101010101010101010101010110101010101011010101010101001010010001010**

* * *

 **Update Notice 1: I saw your reply Guest, and I went right away and added in Thalia. I knew that I forgot someone!**

 ** **Update Notice 2: The ages are now correct thanks to sinester****


End file.
